Welcome to the South Pole
by pominute
Summary: Korra has been wanting to bring Asami down to the South Pole. There, Asami will learn the lifestyle of these people and how Korra grew up, but first she needs the approval from Tenzin. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Permission

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra~

* * *

_Welcome to the South Pole_

"Korra, how is it like in the South Pole?" Asami asked as she wrapped an arm around Korra's waist.

"Well, for one, it's cold." Korra laughed. "You'll love it. Though all you see is snow, I know you'll love watching the sunrise and sunset. There's penguin sledding, I can show you the water tribe warrior makeup, you can taste sea prunes, and you'll meet my parents." As Korra continued to list all the things she and Asami could do in the South Pole, Asami snuggled closer to Korra, adoring the girl and how excited she was. They would be going together once they got the approval from Tenzin.

"You can also meet Katara. You'll love her, she's amazing. Oh! We can also-" Asami cut Korra off by kissing her gently, smiling into the moment.

"We'll do everything we can down there. Okay? What we need now is sleep." Asami said as she linked her hand with Korra's, pressing her forehead against the Avatar's. Korra responded with a nod and yawn.

"Let's do that."

XxXx

The next day, Asami stood inside to help Pema with the kids as Korra did her airbending training with Tenzin. Korra was going to ask Tenzin once more when it was possible for the two women to leave. Meanwhile inside, Asami was helping Pema prepare dinner as the two women spoke.

"So, how are you and Korra? She seems to be really happy, you know." Pema nudged Asami as the younger handed her some vegetables. "She's been begging for Tenzin to allow you two to go to the South Pole, but you know how he can be."

"We're doing well. She's been wanting to go for quite awhile now, but I'm sure Tenzin will allow her at a point. I mean, it is Korra. Tenzin will just have to give in sooner or later." Asami chuckled lightly.

Back outside, Korra was taking a break from her training when she approached Tenzin.

"Hey Tenzin, I've been wondering..."

"Just cut to the case Korra. We don't have time to waste."

"I was just going to ask when Asami and I can leave to the South Pole. No need to be cranky."

Tenzin stroked his beard and looked down at the Avatar. "When do you plan on leaving and returning? You must know that you cannot be gone for too long because you are needed here, in Republic City."

"Um, we can leave tomorrow if you're allowing us too! I plan it to be about a week, but you do know that I can return at any moment if something were to happen." Korra explained, hoping that Tenzin was finally giving her permission to finally leave to her original home after persuading him for over a month now.

"I suppose you're right." Tenzin heaved a sigh. He looked down at the practically beaming Korra as he finally came to his decision. "You can go to the South Pole for no longer than a week. We need you here, but you won't leave me alone with this topic so it's about time I say yes."

Korra hugged Tenzin happily and thankfully as she broke out into a bright smile from hearing his decision. "You're the best! Thank you so much! I'll go tell Asami now and we'll get packing. Thank you so much, Tenzin!" With that, Korra ran off to go find her girlfriend, Tenzin smiling softly to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **First chapter is rather short yes, but the following will hopefully be longer c: Reviews will be lovely~


	2. Chapter 2 Welcoming

Chapter Two Welcoming

"Well, here we are!" Korra helped Asami off of Naga, looking around the familiar scenery and sighing contently. Asami smiled at the shorter girl and was taken by surprise when Korra grabbed her hand and took off running. "Let's go see my parents!" Korra stopped halfway in order for Asami to catch her breath, the older being already exhausted. "What about our luggage?"

"Oh don't worry, the White Lotus will take care of that, remember? Now come on let's-" Korra stopped short when she turned around and bumped into someone. "Sorry I didn't mean to I- Dad!" Korra instantly beamed as she recognized the stranger as her father and hugged him. "It's so great to see you! Where's mom?"

Tonraq chuckled wholeheartedly, hugging his daughter happily. "Your mother is back home. She was beginning to worry that you were taking so long, but I found you now."

"Oh! Dad, this is Asami. Asami, this is my father, Tonraq." Korra said, pulling Asami forward. Asami smiled and bowed in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tonraq smiled at Korra and Asami, noticing the latter was shivering. "Let's go get you girls home so you can warm up. Your mother is already preparing dinner, Korra." The group of three began on their way, Korra practically beaming. She grabbed a hold of Asami's hand, the two giving each other a smile.

Before they knew it, they were home. Senna opened the door and greeted them.

"Mom!" Korra ran to hug her mother tightly, tears on the verge of falling. "I've missed you so much." The two women pulled apart from their hug and Korra grabbed Asami's hand to introduce her. "Mom, this is Asami. A very, er, close friend of mine!" Korra hoped neither of her parents noticed the blush creeping onto her face as she let go of her girlfriend's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Asami. My name is Senna and my husband's name is Tonraq. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys as well. I'm thankful for you guys to have me here." Asami smiled.

"Well of course! You're a close friend of Korra's. She's told us so much about you and you seem like a sweet girl." Korra instantly blushed and quickly changed the topic, wanting to avoid further embarrassment.

"So mom! What are you cooking for dinner?"

"Sea prunes. I hope that's alright with Asami. Have you ever tried them, dear?" Senna turned her attention to Asami, who in turn wasn't all too excited. She's heard numerous of stories about these sea prunes but Korra seemed to love them and so she promised Korra that she would try them.

"Oh that's completely fine with me."

"Tonraq, help me serve dinner while the girls go take a seat. Also, Korra, your luggage arrived before you girls got here. I put it in your room for now." Korra nodded and grabbed Asami's hand as soon as her parents turned around.

"You'll like them. You just need to acquire a taste to them and it'll be all good."

"Don't trust me to fall in love with them. That's all I'm saying." Both girls laughed softly as they sat down, Senna and Tonraq placing a steaming bowl in front of them. Korra's parents took a seat across from the girls, beginning to eat. Asami looked down at the bowl skeptically, slowly lifting her spoon and gulped.

"Just take a small bite, see?" Korra took a small spoonful and placed it into her mouth and chewed happily. She swallowed and looked back over at her girlfriend who finally had a spoonful of the sea prunes. Asami took a deep breath before placing the spoon into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she got the taste of it and began to cough.

"Asami! First off it's hot and you will choke!" Korra panicked as she patted Asami's back. Senna rushed to get some water and handed it to Asami who in turn drank it all in one gulp.

"Thank you." Asami spoke, face flushed with embarrassment.

"I take it as you don't like it." Korra said with a slight frown.

"You said I'd have to acquire a taste to it, so I don't make any promises." Asami said as she picked up her spoon again. She felt her stomach churn and she placed her spoon back down. "On second thought... I'll just stick this one out."

After dinner, Asami and Korra helped Senna clean up the table and dishes, and all three women conversed.

"Korra was always a short-tempered kid. She usually got in trouble with them and one time when she failed a test, she actually set it on fire." Senna spoke, recalling the years. "And she froze a kid up against the wall as well. Quite the troublemaker. And she's still quite short-tempered now, isn't she?"

"Mom." Korra spoke with annoyance and embarrassment.

"She is, when things don't go her way that is."

"Asami."

"What? It's true, Korra." Asami winked.

"How about I show Asami the room she'll be staying in? And Korra you can start separating your stuff from Asami's."

With a grumble, Korra walked away to her room as Senna and Asami walked behind.

"Your room is right across from Korra's. It's rather small I'm afraid, but it should be comfortable enough." Senna opened the door to reveal a small room containing only a bed, small bureau, and a round blue rug on the floor.

"I didn't know the beds were made of snow." Asami commented.

"It's the South Pole." Korra commented as she brought in Asami's luggage.

"There's plenty of ways to keep warm."

"I'll let you two settle in, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Senna walked out, leaving Asami and Korra alone in the room.

"Let's unpack and get some rest, okay?" Asami nodded and quickly kissed Korra goodnight.

Back out in the kitchen, Tonraq was making some tea when he spotted his wife walk back in.

"I'm glad Korra found someone who makes her happy. Asami seems like a very sweet girl and they connect very well."

"Yes, but let's not make it known that we know. Yet. Let her tell us herself."


	3. Chapter 3 Frozen Items & Secret Kisses

Chapter Three: Of Frozen Items and Secret Kisses

The next morning, both Korra and Asami were in the bathroom, getting ready to start their day. Asami reached to grab her infamous red lipstick, but found it quite difficult to open up. After a couple minutes of struggling, Asami applied the lipstick to her lips, but there was a problem. The lipstick had gotten stuck to her lips.

"Uhm, Korra." Asami attempted to speak, holding the lipstick and looking over to the Avatar. Korra looked at her girlfriend and burst into laughter at the imagery. "Korra, this isn't funny. You can try to help!" Asami huffed.

"Alright, alright. Hold still." Korra took hold of the lipstick and used her firebending to warm her hand, warming the lipstick slightly so it could come off of Asami's lip without hurting her. "There we go. Though you have just a little smudge right...here..." Korra leaned in and kissed Asami, trailing her tongue along Asami's lip, wanting access. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's neck and let out a small moan as their tongues intertwined. Asami suddenly pushed away as she heard footsteps approaching and quickly went back to doing her makeup as if nothing happened. Korra snapped out of her trance when her mother knocked and called from the other side of the door.

"Breakfast is ready!"

After breakfast, Korra notified her parents that she and Asami were going out by where the penguins were at. Korra was going to show Asami the sport of penguin sledding.

"Penguin sledding..? Won't that hurt them?" Asami asked, looking at the animals slide around.

"Not at all! Besides, you're light as it is. All you have to do is when you see the little guy sliding down, quickly grab a hold of him and hop onto his back! You have to do this real quick or not it will hurt him. Ready?"

"Sure." As if on cue, two otter penguins were sliding down on the bellies and Korra ran for the one further away and hoped onto its back. Asami watched carefully and did exactly what Korra had done. She ran towards the otter penguin and leaped onto its back and held tightly as they went down the hill. Asami could hear Korra's cheering and laughter and laughed herself. The otter penguin skillfully dodged ice boulders and some dips as it went at full speed, the cold air blowing and Asami's long hair blowing in the wind. Soon enough, the animal came to slow speed and Asami spotted Korra getting off of her otter penguin, so Asami followed suit. Both girls had a huge grin on their faces.

"That was so much fun, Korra!" Asami exclaimed, somewhat breathless. "Much more fun than a moped."

"Didn't I tell you it was going to be fun? Let's go for another ride!"

"We have to walk all the way back up there?" Asami pointed at the huge hill they were atop of earlier, not wanting to walk up it again.

"Fine, you big wuss." Korra teased, playfully punching Asami in the arm.

"Is that what I am now? I see how it is." Asami huffed and punched Korra back in the arm as they walked back towards the tribe. They continued to call each other names and punch each other in the arm.

"And yet who's the one scared of bugs?" Korra punched Asami again, but this time with much more accidental force which sent Asami to the ground.

"Ow. Was that one really necessary? That one may just leave a mark." Asami rubbed her arm where Korra last punched her, wincing slightly.

"I didn't mean to! Besides, you're a tough girl." Korra gave Asami a quick kiss on the lips before deepening it, crawling on top of Asami. Her fingers were entangled in Asami's hair as they kissed while the taller girl's hands were on the Avatar's cheeks.

"This isn't a good idea. Not here where everyone can see us." Asami breathed heavily.

"Good point." Korra cleared her throat and got off of Asami and helped her up, looking around to see if anyone was there. Luckily they were alone.

"Let's get back home to freshen up and have dinner."

"I hope it's not sea prunes again."

"Don't worry, it's not. I already know. Now come on!" Korra grabbed Asami's hand and began running back.

Later that night after dinner, Korra had wanted to say goodnight to Asami and walked into her room only to spot her wrapped up under many blankets.

"Are you that cold?" Korra asked in concern. She didn't think Asami would be this cold and under what it seemed more than six thick blankets. "If you want, you can stay with me in my bed tonight. It's bigger and can fit the both of us."

"That would be nice. Thank you." Asami smiled. Korra noticed she tried to get out of her blankets but instead walked over to her and picked up Asami bridal style in all her blankets and carried her to her room. Korra placed Asami carefully onto her bed and went to grab extra pillows.

"There we go." Korra handed the pillow to Asami, slipping in next to her girlfiend and pulled her blanket over them as Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder.

"I love you, Korra. Sweet dreams." Asami spoke softly, sleep slowly taking over her.

"I love you too. Goodnight, Asami." Korra found Asami already to be asleep and smiled softly to herself, kissing Asami's forehead before dozing off to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4 Fire

Chapter Four: Fire

"Hey Asami," Korra greeted, holding something behind her back, "have you ever removed the guts from a fish?" Korra smiled brightly and held up two fish that her father had just caught. Asami flinched and moved back slowly from Korra, the smell becoming unpleasant.

"No..."

"Well now you're going to!" Korra placed the fish on a cutting board and swiftly chopped the head off, making Asami back away slightly.

"I think I'll just watch... From afar." Asami stood on the opposite side of the kitchen, fighting waves of nausea from the smell that lingered. When Asami saw Korra remove the guts with ease, Asami fainted without warning.

Asami awoke in Korra's bed finding the Avatar to be staring at her. Korra quickly pulled Asami into a hug, thanking the Spirits.

"So now I know one of Asami Sato's weaknesses, raw fish guts." Korra teased.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, just a little lightheaded, is all." Asami sat up, wrapping the blankets tighter around her.

"How about we get some seaweed noodles in you and I can start up a fire for us outside? It'll keep you warm! Just the two of us!"

"That sounds lovely." Asami smiled warmly, shifting in her seat. Korra leaned in and kissed Asami on the lips, neither noticing the door open.

"Sorry!"

"Mom?" Senna opened up the door, smiling sheepishly, a towel and bowl of water in hand. "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to bring this over for Asami. How is she feeling?"

"I'm feeling slightly better, thank you."

"Listen, Korra... Your father and I already knew and it's nothing to worry about! We're just glad you found someone who makes you happy." Senna smiled. She placed the bowl of water down, wetting the towel slightly and placing it on Asami's forehead.

"Oh. Well, erm, that is good. Were we that...obvious?" Korra asked.

"Not really. In a way, you were, but we're your parents and we know you. Besides, motherly instinct." Senna chuckled lightly at the sight of her daughter's cheeks becoming aflame.

"Thanks mom. It means a lot."

"Of course it does, dear. Now I'll let you two be, just don't be too long outside. You know how unbearably cold it gets and Asami isn't used to it."

"We won't be long, I promise!"

Korra set up the last of the small fire, using her firebending to do so. Asami sat on a small ice boulder, her coat wrapped around to keep her warm along with a hat and gloves. Korra just had her coat and sat down next to Asami, placing her hand on top the other's, intertwining their fingers.

"Well the fire is making me feel slightly warmer and it is nice. Thank you, Korra." Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder, smiling softly. "And at least now we don't have to be secretive around your parents anymore."

"Yeah..." Asami held Korra's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "It'll take some time for you to get used to, but it's a lot better than staying in hiding. Just remember how Bolin reacted." Korra chuckled at the memory, poor Bolin was still confused on how stuff worked between girls.

The two women sat in silence around the fire, holding hands and Asami resting her head on Korra's shoulder. As time passed, Asami drifted off to sleep and Korra ended up carrying her back inside. She made sure Asami was comfortable before going to bed herself, a small smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **I have no idea why this chapter has been so difficult to finish and delayed and it still turned out rather short. But thanks for all the reviews so far ;A; You guys are so great!


	5. Chapter 5 Old Tales & Sunrises

Chapter Five: Old Tales & Sunrises

"So what's the agenda for today, Korra?" Both girls were freshing up in thebathroom, Asami doing her makeup and Korra doing her usual hairstyle.

"We're going to meet with someone special. Master Katara." Asami's mouth went agape and became full of joy and a rack of nerves at the same time. "She was my waterbending master and like a second mother to me. She taught me much of my culture and she has plenty of stories to share. You can ask her any questions you have."

"This is amazing, Korra! I can't believe we'll have an actual conversation with her, she's a legend!" Korra chuckled lightly and finished up her hair, glad knowing that Asami was excited.

"Oh, I know."

"Ah, welcome Avatar Korra." Korra bowed in respect and smiled at the now aged woman. "Please, come in." Korra and Asami followed Katara inside her home, not too far from Korra's. It looked almost similar to Korra's home, instead, it was a tad bigger. There were all these notebooks Katara had filled over the years with the names of different herbs and diseases, which herb cured which disease. The overall atmosphere was warm and inviting, just like Katara.

"Would you ladies like some tea?"

"Sure." Both girls responded. Korra helped Katara serve the drink and all three sat at the table. Korra and Asami thanked the waterbending Master.

"It's such an honor to get to speak to you personally, Master Katara. I've heard so many stories about you." Asami took a small sip of her tea, feeling her nerves die down.

"And I have many stories to share. I wouldn't want to bore you, so you can tell me what story you'd like to hear." Katara smiled.

"Don't say anything about me, please." Korra pleaded.

"Oh Korra, you were a precious baby. I knew you were a waterbender from the start. I always knew there was something special about you and now you're Aang's legacy." She smiled warmly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I only learned from the best." Korra beamed. Katara's smile widened upon hearing Korra's response.

"It's amazing to hear about all of your travels and experiences. Why did you choose to come back to the South Pole instead of staying in Republic City?"

"I came back to the Southern Water Tribe after Aang had passed on. I wanted to spend the remainder of my life with my people. They're a part of me." Katara began. "I first saw Korra when she was just two months old. I was still grieving then, but her parents were just wonderful. When I first heard she was a waterbender, I knew I had to teach her and all the other waterbenders all the techniques and what I knew. I feel that passing on what I know is needed for the future of all these waterbenders. I won't be around forever and knowing all the techniques is very important. It's what lead me here."

"And how did you react when you found out that Korra was the new Avatar?"

"Oh I didn't find out from others, I saw it myself. Sure she had to be taught alone, but I won't forget that one class. She came in proclaiming she was the Avatar and firebended in front of everyone. What I felt is almost indescribable." Katara reminisced. "Of course the other students were amazed and some were even scared, but I guess that comes when finding out your classmate is the Avatar."

Korra sighed and placed her cup down. "The White Lotus kept me locked away practically from everyone and everything."

"Yes, I'm afraid that's correct. I've tried numerous of times for them to lessen their control on you, but I was defeated. No matter what I did."

"I still appreciate it, Master Katara. Thank you."

Katara smiled softly. "Of course, Korra." Katara paused momentarily, studying both women. "You girls ought to take advantage and travel the world. Where have you been, Ms. Sato?"

"I'm afraid I've never really traveled. My dad was so caught up in his business and after my mother died, I wasn't allowed to do much. This is the only place I've really been to."

"Well I hope you enjoy it here." Katara chuckled wholeheartedly.

"Oh yes! It's beautiful. I don't think I want to leave too soon."

"When will you girls be returning to Republic City?"

"Three days. Tenzin's decision if it wasn't obvious."

"Now Korra, you have to respect his decision." Katara got up from the table and walked towards a book shelf, pulling out a rather large scroll. "Now Ms. Sato, Korra has told me that you're very interested in our culture. Take this scroll, it's one of the few copies I have of the Water Tribe people. I hope you enjoy it."

Asami took the scroll with great care and in awe. "I- Wow, thank you so much, Master Katara. This is amazing."

"You're quite welcome. Also, may I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

Katara walked closer to Asami, smiling softly. "Take good care of Korra for me."

"I will."

Later that night, Korra crept into Asami's room. Everyone was fast asleep and it was near dawn. She smiled at Asami who, in her opinion, was beautiful even when asleep. Korra pulled some hair away from Asami's face and nudge her.

"Hey, Asami. Wake up, I have something to show you." Korra whispered. "Come on, wake up!"

Asami rolled over and groaned, rubbing her eyes. "What is it, Korra? The sun isn't even out yet."

"Exactly! Come on, you have to see this, you'll love it." Korra hurried, grabbing Asami's coat for her.

Within moments, Korra led Asami outside and they sat by a cliff, overlooking the ocean. They sat in silence, fingers intertwined with each other's. As the sun rose slowly, various shades of pinks and reds and yellows emerged, the reflection of the sun in the water and its warmth settling down on the tribe. Asami fell in love with the view and was glad that Korra had woken her up.

"Korra, that was beautiful. I've never seen a sunrise like that before." Asami gleamed. "I loved it."

"I knew you would." Korra grinned playfully earning a light shove from the other.

* * *

**A/N: **Eep, thanks for reading this chapter OuO


	6. Chapter 6 Late Night Desires

Chapter Six: Late Night Desires

Everyone in the household had gotten into bed early that night because the next day would be Korra and Asami's last day in the South Pole, but Asami couldn't sleep. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed in frustration. She trailed her hand down to the waistband of her pants and trailed her finger over the growing wet spot, sighing contently. Asami rubbed herself through her underwear, arching her back into her own touch. Asami soon rolled onto her stomach and thought to herself that this wasn't going to be enough and wanted more. She got out of bed and tiptoed over to Korra's room, being careful to not wake anyone up. Asami sat beside Korra's sleeping form and ran her hand over Korra's toned stomach under the blanket.

"Korra." Asami whispered. She sighed when she didn't get a response and laid down under the blanket. Asami's fingers rested on the waistband of Korra's pants as her thumb circled the hipbone.

"Asami, we can't..." Korra groaned as she slowly awoke from the touch.

"Please...? Korra I'm really..." Asami trailed her hand towards Korra's sex. Asami pushed the blanket off, sitting on top of the Avatar, straddling her hips. Korra pulled Asami down for a kiss and pulled her shirt off only to see that Asami didn't have one of her lacy bras on.

"I thought you wore them to sleep?"

"Not tonight. I figured it'd be a quickie." Asami winked, grinding her hips against Korra's.

Korra massaged Asami's breasts with her hands, giving her nipples a light squeeze, causing Asami to gasp. The remainder of Asami's clothing fell to the floor in mere seconds. Korra slipped her hand between Asami's thighs and slipped a finger into Asami, soon adding another and began to pump. Asami moaned at the feeling of Korra massaging her walls and moved her hips in time with Korra's hand, grinding down. Her skin glistened with sweat and Asami rested her hands on Korra's shoulder, their faces just inches away. Asami went down and nipped on Korra's earlobe, moving down to her jaw and sucked. Asami sucked down on Korra's neck, biting down, intending to leave a mark. Asami felt Korra press her thumb against her clit and gasped. Korra grinned and moved her thumb around in circles, noting when Asami moved faster.

"K-Korra-!" Asami gasped. She felt her orgasm approaching and fast. She moved faster against Korra's hand and suppressed her moan as she came, clenching around Korra's fingers as Korra continued to pump her to help ride out the orgasm. Asami collapsed on top of Korra, panting and glistening with sweat. Korra removed her hand from Asami and licked it clean with a grin. Asami's breath hitched and groaned.

"All better now?" Korra ran her fingers through Asami's long locks of hair.

"A lot." Asami answered softly, exhaustion washing over her.

"Let's get your clothes back on before we get questioned tomorrow morning."

Asami grinned, walking over to retrieve her clothes and getting dressed. She slid under the covers with Korra, who had a pout clear on her face. "You owe me."

"Oh don't worry, when we get back home, I'll do you so good that the neighbors will hear you." Asami groaned into Korra's ear. "Now let's get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7 Goodbye

Chapter Seven: Goodbye

It was their final day in the South Pole. Korra and Asami were packing their

bags in their rooms. The past week had been an adventure that Asami would never forget. Between trying new dishes to penguin sledding, Asami fell in love with the Water Tribe heritage.

Asami had just finished packing the last of her clothes when she heard someone walk into the room, stopping by the doorway. "I'm glad you visited. It was great to meet you and I do hope you come by again sometime." Asami looked up to see

Senna at the door, smiling softly. "I packed you girls some seaweed noodles and sea prune for the trip, though I think Korra will eat the sea prunes." Senna chuckled softly.

"Oh, thank you so much. I would love to come again. This place is just so wonderful and I'm glad to have met you two as well." Asami smiled.

"Let me help you with your stuff, Korra's waiting by the front door." Senna offered. Both women walked out into the hall, luggage in hand.

"The ship is ready for you girls. Have a safe trip and write us letting us know you got back safely." Tonraq said, handing over some of the luggage to be put on board.

"I packed you some food as well. It should last the three day ride." Senna smiled, holding up two bags containing their food.

"Take care, Avatar Korra, Miss Sato. It was a great pleasure to see you." Katara smiled, hugging the two young women.

"I can't thank you enough for having me. I had a wonderful time and it was plenty of fun."

"It was nice meeting you too, Asami. But do keep an eye on Korra, you know how quite the troublemaker she can be." Senna chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Asami grinned.

"Alright, the ship is ready to leave, you ready girls?" Tonraq spoke. Korra hugged both of her parents tightly, sighing softly. "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too, dear. We'll try and visit Republic City when we can." Senna smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"You go now and show people what you got and who not to mess with." Tonraq laughed wholeheartedly.

"Will do, dad. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Senna teared up.

Asami and Korra began their way ti the ship, waving from the dock as the ship sailed off.

Hours later, Asami joined Korra in their cabin and sat next to her.

"How about I pay you back to kill some time, hmm?" Asami smirked, hand running up and down Korra's thigh. The Avatar groaned and pulled Asami down for a kiss.

"About time you asked."

End.

* * *

**A/N: **I completely forgot this was hanging out in a document on my phone, heh, sorry. But alas, it is complete. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, you're all amazing c:


End file.
